primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison (NW Episode 5.4)
Poison is the fourth episode of the fifth season of Primeval:New World. Synopsis The team arrive at Vancouver prison to deal with a venomous lizard that has an appetite for inmates. Plot Five men and three security officers walk into a room just as the anomaly opens then a prehistoric Lizard runs through killing and eating a guard the remaining four men runs out and try to lock the gate but it fails and they run off causing the lizard to escape into the circulation of the prison. At Cross Photonics Sam walks in with four coffees and gives them to Mac, Toby and Howard leaving one for herself, then the anomaly detector goes of, the four make their way to the car and Mac calls Louise to find out where she is, he manages to get through to her and she tells him she'll meet them there. At the prison the lizard rampages through the gym eating inmates and officers alike, the team arrive and are sickened by the death they are walking around, they then walk into a narrow corridor and the lizard comes up behind them and prepares to pounce on them but Louise arrives and fires her EMD injuring the creature but saving the others. Mac thanks Louise and Toby mentions they have encountered that type of Lizard before at the spar incident, a few years ago and and warns the team to be careful as the lizard is dangerous. Mac then orders Howard and Louise to go to the CCTV hub and find out where the creature is whilst the other three find it. As Louise and Howard walk to the room she asks him if he likes this job and he replies yes as he finds it interesting and his perspective of everything changes, she then asks what if he could start his own team in another part of the world but Howard says he prefers to be here in Vancouver, disappointing Louise. Meanwhile Mac, Toby and Sam go to the food room believing the lizard would go there attracted to the smell of meat, once there they then year rustling and investigate and see the lizard eating a man they then try to capture it but it runs past them and bites Mac in the arms he says his okay but the torn leather of his jacket reveals his skin is dark purple showing he has been poisoned they take Mac to the medical bay and try to find something to keep the poison at bay but Toby says they need a sample of the Lizard's venom to get Mac better again. Sam calls Howard who is already at the CCTV room who tells Sam the creature is heading back to the anomaly so Sam grabs her gun and runs after the creature jumping over dead bodies and swinging open unlocked doors to get to the anomaly just as the lizard is about to go through she fires at it hitting the lizard and it runs through the anomaly. Sam chases after it but it disappears devastating her as she knows Mac won't survive but the lizard is creeping up from behind her but she hears the creatures footsteps and knocks it down, injuring it and drags it back through the anomaly. She is greeted by Louise who takes a sample of the creatures venom and Sam pushes the creature back through the anomaly which is immediately locked. She then rushes to Toby and Mac who has fallen into unconscious as Sam gets there a Project Magnet nurse arrives and Sam gives her the venom and the nurse manages to find and cure and injects it into Mac's body and he soon wakes up. Two weeks later Mac's out of hospital and Sam takes him to the shower and they shower together. Meanwhile at Cross Photonics, Louise tells Howard she will retract her offer soon so if he wants to start a new team he will have to make up his kind soon. Characters *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan *Louise Rederson Creatures *Lizard Setting *Cross Photonics *Vancouver Prison *Mac's Flat Trivia *The Prehistoric Lizard previously appeared in The Dragon. Gallery Sameun.jpg|Sam runs to save Mac Lizinpris.jpg|The Dragon rampaging through the prison S5p4.jpg|The Poster for the episode Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World, Series 5 Episodes